<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me that smile again by Ofmermaidsandmarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542261">show me that smile again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders'>Ofmermaidsandmarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tay's Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pining James Potter, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James embarks on a brother's day in Hogsmeade and is taken aback to find Lily on a date, until she ditches said date.</p><p>For the prompt “I haven’t seen (her/him/them) smile like that in ages.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tay's Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me that smile again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/gifts">theroomofreq</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little drabble for an incredible writer @theroomofreq! Hope everyone enjoys xoxo, Tay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, I haven’t seen her smile like that in ages,” Sirius commented to James just after they entered Three Broomsticks, dusting the light covering of snow from their shoulders. Peter had detention for the day and Remus was recovering from a harsh full moon in the hospital wing, meaning Sirius and James had set out for a brother’s day in Hogsmeade. James had forgotten how nice it was to spend time with just Sirius, having been distracted since their sixth year began. </p><p>James looked up at what Sirius had been pointing to, only to spot Lily Evans tucked into a corner booth in the back with that Ravenclaw, Blake something-or-other. James had refused to learn his last name the minute he started showing an interest in Evans, despite the fact that the bloke was a decent student in Charms and was probably a useful person to have around.</p><p>It was then that James realized what he was witnessing: Lily Evans on a date. </p><p>Lily had refused to date anyone since the incident last year when Snape called her a Mudblood. In fact, she seemed rather distrusting of any student at Hogwarts, other than her tight inner circle. James couldn’t blame her. If Sirius suddenly used Remus’ status in the world against him, he’d probably feel betrayed too. He knew that as grimy as Snape could be, he had been the Padfoot to her Prongs. That kind of betrayal didn’t just disappear overnight. </p><p>Looking at the couple again, James tried to clear his head but found it difficult. What he was seeing baffled him as he tried to wrap his mind around t. Lily was smiling up at Blake from across their small table, her hand tucked beneath Blake’s as he spoke rapidly at her. James studied her face for a moment before his own lit up with a grin.</p><p>“Have you suddenly moved on from Lily Evans, the love of your life, as you proclaim? Did I miss something in the last two hours?”</p><p>“That’s not her true smile, Pads. That’s her fake smile. Merlin knows she’s sent it my way about a thousand times.”</p><p>“You’ve gone loony, Prongs. She’s grinning and batting her eyelashes at the lad while holding his hand. Don’t think Evans gets much more intense than that in public,” Sirius commented, slinging an arm over James’ shoulder. “Oi! Evans! Are you suddenly part of some nudist colony I’m not aware of?”</p><p>Lily’s resounding answer was a flip of her middle finger in Sirius’ vicinity, though her cheeks burned as she focused her attention on her date.</p><p>James also felt his cheeks growing hot as he tried to pry himself out from under Sirius’ grip, navigating his way towards the bar. </p><p>About an hour later, James excused himself away from Sirius as he chatted up some Hufflepuff that seemed to be fawning all over him, despite being well aware of his reputation as a loudmouth charmer.</p><p>James decided he was done for the day, having been ditched one way or another by all of his best mates, heading back to the castle on foot. It was a long walk, but he figured the cool air would do him some good.</p><p>“Oi, Potter, wait up!” That voice was like music to his ears, stopping him in his tracks as he turned and spotted Lily jogging towards him, the ends of her scarf trailing behind her. “What was that about with Sirius back there? Does he get off on making me feel uncomfortable?” </p><p>“No, he just likes to make my life as miserable as it can be at any given time, and that includes teasing you with me in earshot,” James explained, running a hand through his hair as he slowed down his walk so that Lily could keep up. His smile was sheepish as he peeked a glance at her, watching as her teeth bit into her lower lip.</p><p>“Well, he’s an arse but he’s your best friend, so I think that you have some responsibility there,” Lily teased, bumping him with her hip. </p><p>“You’ve got me there, Evans.”</p><p>The two continued their walk back in silence, hands tucked into their pockets for extra warmth. Occasionally their elbows would brush and James would find himself willing it to happen again, knowing how pathetic that line of thought was.</p><p>“Hey, why aren’t you still with Blake?” James asked abruptly, almost surprised that the question had not only been one in his mind but that it had come out of his mouth. The follow up <i>why are you with me</i> almost came out, but he stopped it just in time.</p><p>“I just...” Lily trailed off, obviously trying to think of something diplomatic to say. “It was a fun day but not something I think I’ll be pursuing in the future, you know?”</p><p>James nodded, though he wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by that.</p><p>“Sirius thought you looked really happy but...” James trailed off, holding back what he was thinking. Lily prompted him to continue with a sharp look and an arch of a brow. “I thought you looked... just okay to be there. I’ve seen you happy before. You should be happy. That’s all.”</p><p>Lily looked as though she was pondering over what he had said until a small smile was forming on her lips.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered quietly, ducking her head as they approached the school’s gates. </p><p>“Anytime, Evans.”</p><p>They continued their ascent in silence, though Lily stopped him just at the large doors with a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I am happy,” Lily reassured him with a smile on her face. “Now.”</p><p>As she skipped ahead towards the staircase, James was able to recognize one thing. The smile on her face when she spoke wasn’t the fake smile he saw earlier that day. No, he finally got a glimpse at her genuine smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>